I fear for you
by Petoile
Summary: This is the second part of the “Seasons” series: Summer. Pairing: Taysser MacDanny


**Title:** I fear for you

**Author**: Petite Etoile

**Beta:** Alyona

**Translation: **dinnchik

**English Beta: **WANTED

**Rating:** G

**Pairing:** Mac/Danny

**Genre**: Romance, Angst

**Disclaimer**: This is the second part of the "Seasons" - Summer

"DANIAL MESSER, WHAT THE HELL!" – Mac yelled at Danny angrily shutting the office door and closing the blinds. – "ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND? TO MIXED UP IN SUCH KIND OF THING?!"

Danny trembled with fear in the chair.

"I haven't done any…" - he broke off under the fulminating glare of his supervisor. – "Mac, I really didn't mean anything bad…"

Mac sat down to table and kept silence for some time looking through the window, trying to calm down. He heard about the shooting on his way to the lab. It was only when he came to work, he learned that Tanglewood Boys on the one side and Danny Messer on the other side were involved in the shooting. Finally, when he felt that he was able to talk not just shout, he looked at the scared young CSI.

"Okay, tell me what happened".

Danny looked at the boss cautiously and began his story:

"I was examining the crime scene when I saw some blood drops. They were leading away expanding the crime scene. I asked the uniformed officers to convoy me, but they refused. They said the "cop killer" didn't deserve being covered".

Mac frowned. He knew that there was some displeasure among other policemen because Danny hadn't been fired. But it was not the reason to expose the CSI.

"So… I reached that side street when I saw those guys of Tanglewood. Unfortunately they saw me too. And then…" - Danny settled back in the chair heavily – "A tiny bit and you'll have to look for a new employee".

Those words made Mac shudder inwardly. After Aiden's death nightmares began haunting him. Actually they had been haunting since that ill-fated day in September 2001, but when Aiden's burned body was found they turned into another kind of nightmare. There he was investigating Danny's murder. Every night he woke up covered with cold sweat when he saw Danny autopsy. That's why he lost his temper when Danny appeared after the shooting.

"That's not funny, Danny," - hushed Mac. – "I don't want to bury you".

Danny just nodded. He could hardly believe that he managed to get out that scrape safe and sound.

"OK Danny. Go home and have a rest. You've got a day off".

"But I…"

"No 'buts'! This is an order! Lindsay will take care of your cases. Go".

Danny saluted and marched out to the corridor where Don was already waiting for him.

Danny was at home and was very bored. He wanted to go to the lab, but he was afraid to break Mac's order. Not when their relations had just started reestablishing. Danny sighed heavily and closed his eyes. Instantly that scene in front of the hospital came up, when his brother was beaten unmercifully just before Christmas. When it was too much for Danny and he couldn't control himself anymore. He burst into tears right before Mac's eyes. And then suddenly his boss toke a step forward and embraced him.

More than half a year passed. It was summer already, and neither he nor Mac had ever remembered that incident. But at hot July nights Danny dreamt of finding himself in Mac's arms once again.

Knock at the door interrupted his thoughts. Danny guessed that was a postman, but it was Mac.

"What do you want?" – Danny asked crossly – "Decided to check if I were doing just another stupid thing?!"

Mac only shook his head and asked quietly: "May I come in?"

Danny moved aside.

"Tea, coffee?"

"Tea, please. I think I've drunk enough coffee"

Danny grinned: "As all of us lately. Would you like a cup of green tea? With lemon"

Mac just nodded. Danny made some tea and sandwiches, and they ate in silence for awhile. Mac seemed collecting his thoughts. Finally he said: "Danny, I'm sorry for yelling at you in the morning. I… just…" - Mac fell silent and then whispered – "I fear for you. I don't want to lose you. It's all started after Don being hurt and Aiden being killed… "

Danny looked spellbound at boss. No, at a friend. "Mac…"

Taylor just shook his head: "Let me finish, OK? Or I'll never be able to tell it. Then in the winter when Louie was taken to hospital… I… You felt so bad and I… Then Aiden, Don… I realized that could lose you. So the nightmares started. They stopped for some time in the spring, and then began again…"

Danny watched Mac carefully. His supervisor was very tense; he balled his hands into fists. And something urged Danny to put his hand over Mac's and stroke it soothingly. Mac started and looked into Danny's eyes. And Danny simply smiled.

"I can't understand what's happening with me. And why I feel it to you in particular… I thought that after Clair's death I wouldn't be able to fall in love again. And I prevented myself from it. But you… And I…"

Mac started quivering. So Danny embraced him. Mac froze in his hands like a frightened bird.

"I'm sorry, Danny, I'm sorry… I was so wrong… It just me… I love you"

Mac broke off. It seemed to be too much for him.

"I love you too, Mac. I fell in love with you right from the moment you hired me. But I was afraid of telling you…"

Danny moved closer hesitatingly and kissed Mac. Taylor answered back with the same uncertainty. Feeling the response Danny kissed his friend, no, his lover in full passion. How much time passed they were unaware. They basked in pleasure, their souls united.

Finally Mac pulled away.

"I should come back to the lab. Criminals won't wait"

Danny smiled child-like sincere smile. Mac liked that smile; unfortunately he hadn't seen it too often recently.

"All right. I'll wait till evening"

Mac nodded and went to the door. He was already leaving when he heard Danny's words: " Be careful. I fear for you too. Especially now."

Mac said nothing, just smiled. He didn't know yet that the nightmares would pass for ever. That that summer would change his life completely. That he would not need to be afraid any more.


End file.
